


thunderhead

by 0paque



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Changkyun gets spanked once, Dom/sub Undertones, First Fuck, M/M, Praise, Rimming, Smut, Storms, use protection you fine folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque
Summary: Jooheon and Changkyun debate some questionable lyrics in the studio during a storm.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	thunderhead

>>This story contains strong sexual themes and scenes. Safe sex is not practiced. Always remember that consent is vital, the MOST important, and protection is necessary (in the proper context) as well. Wrap it before you tap it, everyone.<<

________________

"Kyun, thunder doesn't moan."

Changkyun crossed his arms. "Hyung, it's a good metaphor. And it's easy to rhyme with!"

"'Groan' works just as well!" Jooheon insisted. He scooted closer to the blond-haired male and stuck a finger out at the scribble-filled notebook page. "You can't even use the excuse of 'I used it already'!"

Jooheon and Changkyun sat on the leather couch of Jooheon's studio. It was notorious for being insanely comfortable, which deemed it a frequently visited spot. Jooheon and Changkyun had taken many naps on that couch, but now wasn't the time for that. It was maybe eleven o'clock at night, but neither of them had checked their phone in a while. A lot of time might've passed since the last pickup. Who knows, maybe sleep is in order.

Some lo-fi beat buzzed from the speakers at a low volume. It was some nice, non-distracting background noise that went perfectly with the small bouts of bickering between the two rappers. It was never major, usually just some disputes on what bassline sounded better or what the tune for a chorus should be. Still, it happened, and the dimpled black-haired boys teased and made their fun. 

"'Moan' is the best way to make it horny enough," The younger whined.

Jooheon laughed loudly at that. "Only you would be so brazen about it. Fine, go ahead. Use 'moan'."

"Thank you." Changkyun huffed. A beat or so passed and the thunder rumbled again. "...Thunder can cause moans, though."

Jooheon chuckled. Changkyun took about a moment too long to let his eyes flit over the elder's features. "Or hide them." He added.

"I like where you're going with that," Changkyun responded with a mischievous smirk. "Sounds like you've had experience."

"As much as I'd love to say I have, I have not," Jooheon sighed, leaning back into the black leather couch. He looked at Changkyun, at the curve of his lips and the sharpness of his nose, the depth of his eyes. Jooheon never admitted it aloud, but in his eyes, Changkyun was so much more than beautiful. He was breathtaking.

Changkyun hummed and curled closer to the elder ravenet. "I doubt that, hyung."

A flare of warmth erupted throughout Jooheon's chest and pulsed throughout his body. "What makes you so certain, Kyunnie?" He almost called him baby, which quite possibly could've been disastrous.

Changkyun worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Was he seriously letting Jooheon's rather domineering antics run through his brain like that?

...Yeah, he was.

"Well," The maknae began quietly. "I- hm. I guess it's a vibe...? I dunno. Yeah. A vibe. Something about the way you hold yourself, and the way you look at things when you're passionate about something."

Jooheon snickered. "So, you think I'm a good fuck because I have big dick energy?"

Changkyun shrugged and went red in the face. "I'm also saying I'd be surprised if you didn't have anything to back it up."

Jooheon almost wanted to tease with a saccharine 'Would you like to find out?', but opted instead to hold his tongue and give himself a little more time to read signals.

The rain wasn't letting up anyways. The storm was forecasted to last hours.

"Okay then," Jooheon relayed with the quirk of a brow. "If you're gonna make some guesses, then so am I."

Changkyun met Jooheon's challenging gaze and held it. The air crackled.

The elder shifted in his seat. "You write a lot about taking someone to bed or missing the feeling of being there, right? Right. My point here is that you yearn an awful lot for someone who doesn't go out of his way to set a mood. If anything, you seem to drop hints here and there, maybe wear some pants that are a little tight-"

Changkyun interrupted with a scoff. "Are you accusing me of being a bottom? Everyone knows I switch."

Jooheon smirked. Changkyun paled.

"Are you gonna bring up that talk we had when we were drunk like three years ago and have ignored since it happened?" He blurted. "Because at this rate I think that's where we're headed."

The elder bit the inside of his bottom lip. "I fuck and get fucked by guys. Yeah."

Changkyun breathed what must have been a sigh of relief before relaxing into the soft black leather of the couch. "We've been on each other's gaydars since No.Mercy, oh my god-"

Jooheon laughed and mindlessly rested a palm on Changkyun's thigh, blissfully unaware of the electricity and heat it sent through the younger's blood.

"You're gonna be the death of me, hyung," He said, suddenly straddling and enveloping his hyung in a hug. "You and a pair of gray goddamn sweatpants."

Though a bit startled by the sudden outburst of affection and change in position, Jooheon returned the act of skinship with arms wrapped around the blond's waist.

One of the two squeezed a bit too tight, and then Changkyun's clothed dick grinded against Jooheon's. He let out a low moan. Time stopped. Thunder roared.

"Fuck," Breathed Changkyun. He rolled his hips again. "Fuck. I was right."

Jooheon smirked at the praise and let his hands drop a little lower, and then they were resting on the swell of the maknae's ass. "Yeah?"

"I'd say 'no homo' but Jesus, Joo," Changkyun's skin grew warmer as a lot of...impure thoughts began to course through his brain. He tucked his face into Jooheon's neck and had the gall to do it sheepishly.

"Kyun," Jooheon warned with no bite in his tone. "If you don't want this, then stop me now, because I don't know how much longer my restraint is gonna hold out."

"Fuck your restraint," Changkyun hissed suddenly against the column of Jooheon's throat. "Fuck me."

Jooheon moaned and gripped the back of Changkyun's neck, pulling him up and then crushing the younger's lips with his own. It was messy, wet, hot, teeth against tongues with bitten lips and heavy breaths. Jooheon pulled Changkyun forward, grinding their dicks together again, and Jooheon hungrily swallowed the moans the maknae whined out.

"Hyung," Changkyun whimpered when Jooheon began to mark his throat. "Hyung, gimme a sec,"

Jooheon moved away, fear flickering in his eyes, but Changkyun simply slid down to the floor between his knees. "Much better. I have no idea how we got here."

Jooheon replied by snaking a hand into Changkyun's hair, gripping it, and pulling the younger's face against the growing bulge in his sweats. "Don't know, don't care. Either way I feel like you asked for it."

The dark-haired male grinned devilishly, flashing his pointy white teeth, and looked Jooheon in the eye as he mouthed at the elder's clothed dick. He tilted his head slightly, leaving small kisses up the shaft. With a smirk, the younger licked a stripe up the fabric and blinked slowly, proudly, at the wet spots he'd caused. Jooheon's breath hitched, but his hand never left Changkyun's hair. It was a casual guide, and Changkyun loved whenever his hyung balled his hand to a fist and pulled him away.

It was such a filthy sight, Changkyun on his knees, looking up at Jooheon through his lashes, and a single slip of cotton away from having the elder's length down his throat. The younger male seemed to preen under Jooheon's hungry gaze, and the slow, languid movements of that fiendish tongue quickly wore his patience down.

"Kyunnie," The elder hummed. The timbre of his voice was startlingly low, and matched the lust swirling in his dark eyes. "What do you want?"

Changkyun's gaze prickled with annoyance. "Hyung, don't be mean."

"Mm? How am I mean?"

"You're gonna make me say it."

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me, Kyunnie."

Changkyun rolled his eyes and hooked a finger in the waistband of Jooheon's sweats. "I wanna suck you off, hyung. There, better?"

Jooheon smirked. Jeez, those adorable dimples were deceptive. "Now, was that hard?"

"Nah, but you are," Changkyun snickered as he tugged off the elder's sweats and boxers. Before Jooheon could open his mouth to gripe about the younger's bad joke, Changkyun had wrapped a hand around his length and slowly, so fucking slowly, started to stroke and tug.

"You're big, hyung. My imagination didn't even do you justice." Changkyun rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit, smearing the beads of precum over Jooheon's length. Whatever it was going through Changkyun's mind as he stared at his hyung's cock in his hands, it was sinful. "God, I bet you taste so good."

"Hurry up and find out," The elder growled, a hand snaking into Changkyun's hair again.

The younger smirked smugly, and began to lick kittenishly at the head of Jooheon's cock. He swirled his tongue slowly, and stroked the elder off with one hand even slower. Jooheon's eyes closed and he let out a heavy breath, jaw jutting forwards. "Stop teasing." He ordered.

Changkyun paused, desire-filled eyes raking up Jooheon's body before locking eyes. He never spoke, and obeyed by taking all of Jooheon in, holding him there, and letting his nose rest against the elder's stomach. Their eyes never strayed from one another, even as Jooheon sucked his plush bottom lip between his teeth and hissed at the pleasure of his dongsaeng's mouth. Changkyun pulled off after a moment, grinning proudly at how speechless he'd deemed his hyung, and then began dutifully sucking. His prior assumptions were quickly proven true; Jooheon's thick cock tasted fucking amazing, and the hot, heavy weight filled out his mouth perfectly. He moaned, such a delectable sight and sound.

Jooheon mumbled something along the lines of "Baby..." as Changkyun bobbed his head, tongue flat against the underside of the ravenet's dick. The blond's own erection ached, straining against its fabric confines, and he shifted uncomfortably on the floor and whined around Jooheon's cock.

"Hey," Jooheon fisted a hand in Changkyun's hair, pulling him off his member with a lewd pop and staring at the slick trail of saliva and precum connecting Changkyun's devilish tongue and the tip of Jooheon's throbbing length. "On the couch, baby."

An impish twinkle glimmered in Changkyun's lust-blown pupils as Jooheon shifted to rest on his haunches, dick standing tall, proud, and spit-slick. Pride stretched its wings and soared throughout Changkyun's body.

"I never expected to fuck anyone here. I don't have condoms or lube," Jooheon said, tentative awareness flitting about his face. Changkyun loved his face. "If you want we can head back to the dorm-"

"- Kihyun-hyung's wrath isn't worth going to the dorm," Changkyun interrupted, crawling onto the couch and resting with his ass in the air. "Besides, I'm one impatient little fucker."

The desire that surged through Jooheon's veins, setting his body on fire, making his dick twitch, it was all the demon maknae's fault. Some demon within himself made Jooheon smirk. "Fine, then. I don't want to keep my Kyunnie waiting, so I suppose I'd better get to work."

Jooheon wasted no time helping Changkyun strip down. He'd been spending a lot of time with Hoseok at the gym, for sure. His results were impressive and felt amazing under Jooheon's fingers.

"Remember Alligator era?" Jooheon inquired as he traced a thumb over the tattooed lines on Changkyun's back. "Those leather pants?"

"Mhmm," Changkyun hummed, pressing himself into the elder's touch. "What about 'em?"

"You looked so damn good in those." Jooheon dropped his hands down to the blond's ass, kneading the flesh in his hands and peppering Changkyun's back in feather-light kisses. "And it tortured me."

Changkyun grinned. "Make me pay for it, then."

"You always have been a brat," Jooheon snickered before pressing his finger's against the maknae's lips. "Suck."

Changkyun obeyed. He lapped at the digits, skilled tongue coating them in spit and warmth and wet. Jooheon pressed his fingers against his tongue, eliciting a quiet moan from the younger rapper.

Jooheon withdrew just fingers and kissed Changkyun's nape. "Good boy."

Changkyun preened and arched his back a little further, presenting his puckered hole to the elder. "See? I can behave."

The ravenet didn't answer verbally, instead opting to press a finger inside and curl it. Changkyun's mouth fell open in a silent moan, shuddered gasps soon following. Jooheon spat to provide a little more slick before adding a second finger. Changkyun writhed and whined beneath him as those fingers worked him open, scissoring and curling and stretching. Jooheon added a third.

"Hyung," Changkyun mewled just as Jooheon had added his tongue. "Hyung please-"

"What," Jooheon cooed as he continued to lap at the ring of muscle. "Do you need something, baby?"

Changkyun groaned in exasperation. "Fuck me, Lee Jooheon."

Jooheon decided he'd teased and prepared enough. He leaned back, and Changkyun had the audacity to miss the warmth and touches.

"Last chance to tell me no." Jooheon took in the sight before him, never imagining it could possibly unfurl from his imagination during a storm.

"I'm telling you yes," Changkyun replied, breathless. "Please."

Jooheon's restraint vanished, and his hands were back on the maknae's hind end.

"Fuck, Kyun, your ass-" He hissed through his teeth, hands groping and squeezing to his pleasure. Changkyun groaned, rolling his hips back and dutifully grinding against the elder's throbbing length. "I'm gonna ruin you."

Changkyun whined, and the sound went straight to Jooheon's dick. "Then fucking get to it!"

A pleasure-filled sting bloomed across the younger's ass, and as soon as Changkyun could process that Jooheon had actually spanked him, the elder had brought his lips down to the shell of his ear and growled. "Behave."

Changkyun's lips curled into a pout, then opened in a broken moan once the head of Jooheon's dick breached his entrance. It had been so long since he'd taken anything more than a toy or his own fingers, and Jooheon was just so big and thick and warm and stretched him out, filled him up perfectly. His body threatened to go limp once Jooheon started to rock his hips. The stretch burned deliciously.

Jooheon groaned once he bottomed out. Changkyun's breath was labored, his hands desperately scratching at the leather for any sort of grounding. He spat again, then picked up the pace. With every snap of his hips the blunt head of his cock pounded against the blond's prostate, and drew out loud moans that increased in intensity with every thrust.

The room smelled like sex. It felt like sex. Hot, wet, skin slapping against skin with lewd squelches and broken moans. The tip of Changkyun's dick drooled precum as it bounced against his stomach, throbbing an angry red. His brain couldn't string together a lucid thought even if it tried; the only words it wanted to fabricate were "More, please, fuck, Jooheon-!"

"You gonna cum untouched, baby?" The ravenet purred. "You want me to make sure you do?"

Changkyun groaned out what he hoped sounded like a yes. He was gonna behave. He was gonna be a good boy.

Something about sex changed Jooheon's voice, and with every breath it sounded like a primal growl, a rumble low in his chest and resounding in his throat. Those sharp eyes were lidded, heavy, and never left Changkyun.

"Close," Mumbled Jooheon. Changkyun could tell. His thrusts were growing sloppy, erratic; less speed, more precision and power. "Where do you want me?"

"Inside," Changkyun murmured. His brain may have been mush, but he knew he wanted to be filled. "I want it inside. I know you're safe."

Jooheon continued thrusting, jaw clenched, and spilled over with Changkyun's name tumbling from his lips. Changkyun found his own release soon after; the warmth flooding inside him quickly pushing him over the edge.

Jooheon rolled off and took a moment to watch his cum leak out of Changkyun's hole, then pressed one of the softest, most sincere kisses against the maknae's lips, followed by a quiet "I love you."

Changkyun replied with a lazy grin. "I love you too, hyung."

"Okay, so maybe our first fuck shouldn't have been on a leather couch." Changkyun grumbled. "I'm literally leaking cum and my whole body is sticking to it. It's kinda gross."

"What, do you prefer the floor?" Jooheon chuckled, standing to grab some tissues. "That can always be arranged."

Changkyun barked out a laugh, and then Jooheon heard the younger tumble onto the floor and breathe contently.

A beat passed. "So...thunder can moan, right?"

Jooheon laughed. "Yeah. Thunder can moan."

**Author's Note:**

> please for the love of fuck don’t shame me


End file.
